Till She's Gone
by Serendipity Kat
Summary: [CATS] Discontinued.
1. Betrayal's Pain and Broken Hearts

A/N: I own the characters that aren't ALW's CATS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Betrayal's Pain and Broken Hearts

"Jerrie?" a queen called out in the night. No answer. She looked around and started to panic. She slowly got up and poked her head outside the door. The junkyard was still. Of course it should be. It was the middle of the night. _'Oh well. He'll be back in the morning.'_ She thought as she curled back up again. However, she wasn't able to go back to sleep. She just laid there, her blue eyes blinking away tears. He'd been gone for quite a while. They'd gone to sleep together. Just like last night and the night before. In fact, almost every night for the past couple weeks she had woken up to find him gone. When he'd return in the morning, the only excuse he ever gave her was that he'd been out. She'd be angry with him, but then he'd kiss her and she would forget. Well, she'd take care of it in the morning. This had been happening long enough.

"Hey there Teazer," Came a tom's voice the next day. "How's my queen?" A large tom sauntered into the yard and walked over to his mate with a smile on his face. _'Last night sure was fun.'_ He thought happily to himself as he sat down next to her.

Sitting side by side, it was hard for some to tell the difference between the two cats. They both had red, black, orange, and white fur. The tom was bigger than the queen, but they still could confuse cats. The main difference was the pearls that hung around the neck of the smaller cat.

Rumpleteazer looked up at her mate and frowned slightly. _'What right does he have to call me 'his queen?''_ she wondered and then rubbed up against him, but recoiled. She smelled something on him that wasn't her. It was another queen!

Mungojerrie noticed Teazer's frown, but then didn't think anything of it as she then rubbed against him. He started to rub back, but almost fell over when she shrank back.

"Where were you last night?" she demanded in an angry tone.

Mungo was taken aback by the venom in her tone. He couldn't imagine what had set her off. Yeah he left her last night, but he did that every night. "I was…" he didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence as his mate glared at him.

"…out. Yeah, I know. You do it all the time." She said as her tail started to twitch dangerously. "What I want to know is… why I smell another queen on you." After she said this, she gave him a hard, cold glare.

Mungojerrie turned red and looked at his feet. _'I should have washed Tianzzi's scent off me.'_ He cursed himself for being so stupid. He looked up into her ice blue eyes and tried to talk. He struggled not to lose himself. Her eyes still had that effect even when she was angry. "Well, I... er, um, I ran into another queen who thought I was cute and so she rubbed me?" he tried unconvincingly.

Teazer wasn't convinced and just shook her head. "Since I can smell another female on you, that's just more convincing that you've been cheating on me for quite a while. Well…" her voice trailed off as she appeared to be lost in thought.

Normally Jerrie would have tried to slip away, but he'd be in even more trouble if he did this time and so he just stayed where he was.

She got up and began to circle around him. "Well, if that's how you feel… if you feel the need to cheat on your mate, then by the old Jellicle Laws, I have sufficient grounds to leave you for good. Tell me, why should I stay with you if you go elsewhere for love? What? Am I not good enough for you?"

Jerrie looked up in shock at this. '_Lose Teazer? No. He couldn't.'_ His mouth was just hanging open, he was speechless. "I…you…er…um…"

She glared at him. "Well, Mungojerrie, I am going to I talk with Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap." With that, she turned on her paw and stalked away leaving a very upset Mungojerrie staring after her.

Munkustrap and Demeter were lazing on the big tire in the center of the junkyard. It was a beautiful day. Munkustrap was content to just lay with his mate and soak up the suns rays when he heard, "Munkustrap!" he opened one eye and looked around. He saw Rumpleteazer coming over to him and he could see she was upset.

"Munkustrap, I need to talk to you and Old Deuteronomy. It's about Mungojerrie." She said when she got closer to the silver tabby.

Munkustrap groaned and slowly untangled himself from Demeter and walked with Rumpleteazer over to the drainpipe where Deuteronomy resided.

"Well Rumpleteazer and Munkustrap. What can I do for you?" the kind old cat asked as the other sat down in front of him.

"I would like to ask you if you could revoke my mate-hood with Mungojerrie." Teazer said slowly.

Old Deuteronomy just stared as did Munk at her.

Teazer took deep breath and continued. "For quite a while, he's been leaving me at night and when he comes back, it is always in the morning. We never even go burgling together any more. For the past week, I've begun to notice queen's scent on him and this morning I confronted him and he turned red and wouldn't tell me. I have reason to believe that he's cheating on me and so I would like to not be his mate anymore." At the end of this, she looked at the other cats.

Deuteronomy looked thoughtful and Munkustrap looked angry.

The shaggy cat looked again at Rumpleteazer and then asked gently, "Are you sure about this? This decision is not to be made out of spite or anger."

Teazer smiled and said calmly, her voice full of ice, "I know. This has been bothering me for a long time and today I finally have proof."

Deuteronomy sighed, "As you wish, my dear. Munkustrap, gather the cats around the tire."

Munkustrap left and padded over to where Demeter was still napping. He nudged her with his nose.

"Wha… who…" she mumbled as she woke up groggily. She smiled when she saw it was only Munk. "What's going on love? You look upset."

"I need you to inform the other cats that Deuteronomy has called an emergency meeting and he wants everyone to be present." He sighed as he rubbed against her flank lovingly.

She got up and walked over to where she could see her sister, Bombalurina and the other queens talking. She spread the news to them and they in turn spread it to all the rest of the cats.

When Mungojerrie heard the news that Deuteronomy was calling a meeting, he got a sinking feeling in his heart as he recalled Rumpleteazer's last words. With a heavy heart, he walked slowly towards the tire. When he got there, his suspicions were confirmed as he saw the queen he loved sitting next to Deuteronomy with a cold smile on her face.

"Cats of the Jellicle Junkyard, I have called you here to bring to light a very serious matter." Deuteronomy's voice rang out over the crowd. "Rumpleteazer, part of the Notorious Duo, has accused her partner in crime and mate of cheating."

Several cats hissed at that and two even glared at Mungo. Mungo just hung his head. He didn't even have any good excuse. Yes, he'd been seeing other queens, but he did love Rumpleteazer.

"Mungojerrie, come forth and state your case." Deuteronomy motioned towards the ashamed tom.

After Mungo got on top of the tire, he tried looking at Rumple, she just glared at him. So then he looked down at the ridges of the tire. "I…I… have nothing to say except that I still love Rumpleteazer." He said slowly. Suddenly the sound of sobbing was heard and everybody looked to Teazer who was crying.

"How… how could you love me? When you go to find company else where? We don't even go stealing anymore! You can't love me! So I am leaving you." She sobbed. Then she stood up straight and looked Mungojerrie straight in the eye. "Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, and the cats of the junkyard, you are my witnesses. I am no longer mate to Mungojerrie. Old Deuteronomy, I ask for you to bend to the old laws and wish to have my mating nullified immediately."

When Mungo heard this, his heart sank. He'd lost her: his Teazer. He felt as if a knife had been trust into his very being.

The rest of the cats gasped in shock. This wasn't something to be done lightly. As far as anyone could think, there had never been a case of it in Jellicle History. Ever.

Old Deuteronomy looked at Munkustrap who nodded. "In the presence of the Elders of the tribe, Jennyanydots, Gus, Jellylorum, and the rest of you, I officially state that Rumpleteazer is no longer bound to Mungojerrie as his mate and vice-versa. I do this under the power of the old laws."

At this final decision, Mungojerrie seemed to collapse in shock. He almost fell on his face if not for Tugger who caught him.

"Hey Jerrie!" Tugger called. "Jerrie! Wake up man!" Tugger shook him until he started to come to.

Jerrie finally woke up to find himself in Tugger's den. The cockney tom looked around confusedly and then suddenly a look of pain came across his face as he realized that he would be coming home to an empty box. It'd just sunk in that he no longer had a mate. He began sobbing hysterically as Tugger looked on helplessly.

Tugger was fine dealing with upset queens, but upset toms? He didn't know what to do. _'He deserved it.'_ The Maine Coon thought. _'At least I don't have to go through this. This reminds me that I need to find Bombalurina.'_ A smile crept over his handsome face.

Rumpleteazer watched stone-faced as Mungojerrie was carried off by Tugger after he'd fainted. Jennyanydots, along with Bombalurina walked up to Teazer after she'd climbed down from the tire.

"Rumpleteazer, my dear," Jenny admonished gently. "Are you sure you weren't a bit rash?"

"Yeah," Bombalurina butt in. "I mean, how do you know that Mungo was cheating for sure?"

Rumple just looked at them. "There was this one house that we'd go all the time. The lady of the house had this gorgeous ruby and diamond necklace. It was enclosed in a glass case. Mungo knew that I had wanted it and he said that he'd get it for me. The mistress of the house never wore it nor moved it. So one day we go back there and I notice the necklace was gone and I ask Mungo where the necklace is. He couldn't answer me. A week later I was walking around The Court and heard talk of a ruby and diamond necklace given to by a calico tom to a gold and red queen. Then, every night we'd go to bed together and then sometime in the middle of the night, I would wake up to find him gone. And then this morning and several others, I smelt another queen on him. If that's not proof, I don't know what is."

Jenny and Bombalurina stared in disbelief at this. They couldn't believe this of the thief. As far as anyone knew, he had loved Teazer.

Rumple then looked at them again and asked, "Hey, Bomba? Can I share your den for tonight? Then tomorrow I'll be off."

"Yeah, sure, I guess. But where would you go?" Bomba asked.

"I have connections around the city. I didn't only live here you know." Rumple said as she walked off to her old box. "Bomba, could you help me with my things?"

The red queen nodded and followed her while saying, "Actually, I won't even be in tonight. I have a date with Rum Tum Tugger."

Teazer heard the smile in Bomba's voice and turned back. "A 'date,' or a night?" she teased.

Bomba blushed and said, "A date and a night." She paused and added, "Maybe two nights."

Rumpleteazer just laughed.

When the two queens came to Rumple's box, Teazer hoped that Mungojerrie wasn't around. However, when she poked her head in, her hopes were in vain. Mungojerrie was sitting on their bed with his head in his paws and Teazer wondered if he'd been crying. _'Serves him right.'_ She convinced herself. _'If he wants other queens, he can have them.'_ She turned around and whispered to Bombalurina, "Hey, let's try to get my stuff without disturbing him."

Bombalurina rolled her yellow eyes and grinned. _'Typical Teazer. Always sneaking around.'_ She thought to herself as she wandered over to an obviously stolen jewelry box and opened it.

Teazer threw a sack towards her friend and started to pick up some bedding. She looked over at Bombalurina and saw her about to put some jewels away. She dropped what she was doing and dashed over. "I don't want those." She said as quiet as she could manage. Bomba looked at her questionly and Teazer replied, "Those are some of the jewels that Mungo stole for me. I only want the ones I stole."

"Well why don't you do this and I'll finish what you were doing." Bombalurina suggested. "How much of this stuff?" she was amazed at the richness of everything in the box. She felt as if she'd been transported to another world. There were trappings, jewels, gold, silver, purple, and red things all over.

Teazer looked over and said, "Anything red or silver. Purple and gold are his." Bomba nodded and Rumple looked into the bag. She pulled out several more necklaces. Then she dug through to the bottom of the box unaware that Mungojerrie had looked up and was watching her.

Mungojerrie was back in his box and his head had sunk into his paws when he heard somebody moving. He then heard whispers and peeked through his fingers. What he saw was heart breaking. Teazer and Bombalurina were packing up Teazer's things. He watched as she went to Bomba and took some jewels out of the bag. His heart sank. The jewels discarded were ones that he had stolen for her. She then got to the bottom of the box and held up a pearl necklace.

Rumple pushed aside a sapphire bracelet and saw her pearl necklace that she'd taken off earlier. She paused and held it up. It was the first thing Jerrie had stolen for her. He had given it to her when he asked her to be his mate. She sighed and almost hesitantly placed it back in the box and closed the lid. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. Mungojerrie was staring at her sadly. She looked right back at him.

"Please… please don't do this, luv." He whispered as he held out a paw to her in hopeful ambition. He'd felt his heart sink farther than it was already when she had put the pearl necklace back.

Teazer was aware that Bombalurina was watching. She turned to the other queen and asked, "Are you ready?"

Mungo stifled a sob and his outstretched paw still trembled.

Bomba nodded and took the sack to the door.

Teazer looked back at Mungojerrie and then walked towards him. She said, almost condescendingly, "Well, Mungojerrie, I'm leaving you for good. You broke my heart. I didn't want to do this… but you gave me no choice. I've had my suspicions for a while and was waiting for proof. I have taken all my stuff. That doesn't include the jewels you gave me. They are still in the box."

Mungo, who had been looking down, looked up and asked timidly, "Can I ask you for one thing then?"

The calico queen sighed and said, "Sure, I guess. What do you want?"

"Can I have one last hug?"

"Very well." As Teazer moved towards him, the tall tom stood up and drew her into his arms.

He wrapped his paws around her waist and nuzzled his head into her shoulder. He knew he couldn't change her mind, but at least he could smell her still intoxicating scent one more time.

It felt good to be in Jerrie's muscular arms once again. Teazer leaned her head against his chest and felt his paws tighten around her middle. She almost started purring, but something in her mind reminded her of what he'd done. Reluctantly, she drew away from the warmth and strength of his paws. She back over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she turned and left.

Mungo tightened his arms and felt her lean her head against his chest. Then as she drew back, he felt saddened. She then leaned back and placed a kiss on his cheek, turned on her paw and left without another word. He put his paw up to where she'd kissed it and sedately watched her leave his life forever.

Rumple made her way to Bombalurina's box and curled up on empty bed. As she tried to fall asleep, she tried to push away the need for Jerrie to hold her. She was on her own now. Even though she had spent many nights without him, this was the first time since being mated that she'd gone to sleep alone. Her last thought was the sensation of Jerrie's arms around her as she finally fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt somehow different. Maybe it was because she was not with Mungojerrie anymore. She grabbed her bags and peered out of Bombalurina's box. She wanted to leave without a bunch of fuss. Luckily, nobody was around. She was almost out the gate of the junkyard when a voice stopped her.

"Hey babe."

She looked up to see the Rum Tum Tugger standing there.

"Where are you going?" he asked suavely as he jumped down from the post.

"I'm leaving. You heard what happened." She said as she continued to walk towards the exit.

"So… does that mean that you're free to have?" Tugger asked as he sidled up to her and put a golden paw on her waist.

Teazer just giggled coquettishly and pushed his arm off. "Yes handsome, I'm free. However, don't celebrate too quickly. I'm leaving the junkyard. I need to break free of him." She said as she saw the look on his face. "I think I'll head over the west side of London. I have some friends around there. I also know there is another Jellicle tribe over there."

"Hey, I know the west side. I have a relative over there. His name is Nightspark. I can't remember if he belongs to the other tribe, but if you ever need help ask around for him. He'll help you. Oh, and if you see him, give him my greetings."

"A cousin of yours? Uh-oh. I better be careful." Rumpleteazer teased him.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Why are you telling me this? I never knew you cared." She said seriously.

Tugger blushed slightly. "Well, even though I don't act like it, I do care for all the kittens. Not that you're a kitten, Teazer. Also, I too know the dangers of the streets. Nightspark is a good guy. Yeah, he's like me, but more loyal, more likely to settle down. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I still think of you as my kitten."

Rumpleteazer smiled and thought to herself, _'How sweet! The Rum Tum Tugger cares about something other than himself.'_ Aloud she said, "Wow. I never realized there was more depth to your being. Bombalurina will be real happy someday when you settle down."

"What!" Tugger yelped. "I'm not settling down…"

"I know. I know. I'm just kidding. Calm down." She said as she hugged him. "Thank you for the advice. I remember it. Oh, please don't tell Jer- I mean Mungojerrie where I'm going. I don't want him to try to beg forgiveness."

Tugger hugged her back. He'd sure miss the little terror. He wondered how Jerrie was taking it. He also inwardly flinched when he realized that Jerrie still didn't know that she was leaving the junkyard. For all he knew it was for good. He let go, kissed her on the forehead, much like a father, and said, "I'll miss your pranks. You better be good, because if I hear you getting into trouble, I'll find you and pummel you. You're a sweet kid Teazer."

She thanked him and then trotted off into the streets of London.


	2. Reality Hits Hard

Chapter 2: Reality Hits Hard

Jerrie woke up and was freezing. He instinctively reached for Teazer and grabbed nothing but air. That really woke him up and he sat up and looked frantically for her. He stumbled out of his box and looked wildly for her. He saw Jennyanydots sitting next to Asparagus and talking. He raced up to them. "Hey, Jenny, have you seen Teazer? I need to find her. She's gone missing!" he said rather desperately.

Jennyanydots looked at him with pity as she said softly, "Mungojerrie, don't you remember what happened last night? Rumpleteazer is gone. She spent the night in Bombalurina's box and then I don't know what she did."

An extreme wave of hurt and despair came over him as he heard what Jenny said. Right then the memories came flooding back. Teazer's hurt look… her crying… Old Deuteronomy revoking their mating… watching her pack up her things and leaving the jewels he gave her… the feel of her arms around him… her intoxicating scent… the kiss she gave him… watching her leave him. His amber eyes searched the junkyard until he saw Bombalurina walking with Demeter. He rushed over there.

"…so that's what happened." Bomba finished to Demeter. They were walking back from the junkyard after taking a morning bath.

"Wow. That doesn't seem like him…" Demeter started to say, but was cut off as Mungojerrie ran towards them.

"Bomba, Bomba! Have you seen Teazer? I gotta find her!"

Bombalurina just looked at Demeter and rolled her eyes. "Well, if a tom broke my heart, I sure wouldn't want to be in the same junkyard with him."

He stared at her, dumbstruck. 'No. she couldn't have left the yard.' He tried to convince himself. But her next words crushed his spirit.

"She spent the night in my box last night and then I saw her slink off towards the junkyard entrance. However, you might want to talk to Rum Tum Tugger. After we were together, he had watch duty." With that she turned back to Demeter and continued to talk. "What do you think…"

Mungojerrie walked off towards the entrance to find Tugger.

Tugger saw Jerrie coming, but pretended not to notice. He actually kinda felt sorry for Jerrie. But it was his own fault, he didn't take precautions. If he had, he wouldn't be looking for his 'mate.'

"Hey Tugger!" called Jerrie when he came closer. "Have you seen Teazer? I need to talk to her."

'Poor kid. He looks so depressed.' Tugger remarked to himself. "Yeah, I saw her this morning. She left about three hours ago."

"Well, where did she go? I gotta find her!" he was gasping horribly as he'd been running hard.

"I'm sorry, Jerrie. I can't tell you. Teazer doesn't want you coming after her. She told me that she needed to be free of you. If you want to try to find her scent, go ahead, but you should know better than me that a scent doesn't last too long." Tugger told Mungo.

"Since when does the infamous Rum Tum Tugger obey a queen?" Mungojerrie asked sarcastically.

"Since I think of her as a daughter. And it is your own fault, you know. If you didn't feel the need to look elsewhere for warmth, you wouldn't be bothering me now." Tugger spat back.

Mungo just looked at his paws, duly chastised.

"Why did you look at other queens when you were already mated? You should have known that it would come back in your face. That's why I'm not mated. I like queens too much to settle down with just one. Why, Mungojerrie? Why?" Tugger looked into Jerrie's eyes questionly, not really expecting a serious answer.

Jerrie sighed heavily. "I really don't know. When we met, I felt completely different. She paid attention to me and made me feel loved. I'd never had anyone really care for me that much. Whenever I would look at her, I felt funny inside. When she smiled, I felt giddy. She had an aura of… something… intoxicating. I did, er… I do love her. After we were mated, I didn't think I'd ever look at any queen again. But then there is this one queen. Her name is Tianzzi. She had a similar aura to that of Teazer's, but I tried to ignore it. I couldn't ignore it. I can't explain it, but I felt drawn to her the same way I was drawn to Rumpleteazer." He looked down at his calico paws again.

Tugger just stared. He had never thought that the male part of the Notorious Duo could be capable of feeling like this. He sounded so heartbroken, so beaten. But then, when he talked about Teazer, he'd sounded supremely happy. Even though Jerrie might have told this to whomever, Tugger felt privileged that he was hearing this. He never realized that the tribe clown could be so concerned about something. He always gave off a persona of complete confidence and poise.

Mungojerrie continued, "Mind you, I don't love Tianzzi like I love Teazer. Tianzzi was just a…a… fling. Yeah, I guess that's the right word. I spent the night with her for the past week. I realize that what I did was wrong, and I wish I could right it, but now… it's too late. I've lost her for good. She had every right to do what she did."

Tugger almost decided to tell him where she went, but if Teazer ever found out, he'd be dead. He didn't want to be on her bad side. No cat did. She could be as sweet as sugar, but if you made her upset, you'd better watch out. The only cat who was an exception was Mungojerrie. But now, who knew? He'd seen the scratches Tumblebrutus had after he'd stolen her pearls and tried to use them as marbles. He'd also seen Mistoffelees fur after he 'fell' into a pile of glue the day after he'd used Rumple for a magic trick and it went wrong. Her fur had been purple for a week. He was brought back to the real world because Jerrie was asking him a question. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

Mungojerrie sighed and asked again, "So you won't tell me where she is?" there was a pleading look in his eyes.

"Nope, sorry, no can do man. You know how mad Teazer would be. Sorry mate. I don't what else to say, I'm not good at stuff like this. But thanks for sharing." Tugger shrugged. "What can I say? I'm only good at consoling queens."

"O.k. Don't you tell anybody what I just said. I didn't really didn't want to talk, but I felt I had too." Jerrie said dejectedly.

"Hey, sometimes you just need to talk, to come to grips with reality or to sort problems out. I promise I won't tell anybody." Tugger turned back to watch the entrance and Jerrie wandered away. _'However,'_ he thought gleefully, _'I'll tell Rumpleteazer when I see her next .Even if she doesn't want him back, she still should know what his feelings are.'_


	3. Wanderings

Chapter 3: Wanderings

The next day, Rumpleteazer was quite far away and hungry. She just continued to wander for most of the day in the general direction of the train yard until she found and empty alley behind a restaurant. She noticed some garbage cans and rummaged through them. Jackpot! She found a half a chicken. She dug it out and began to eat. Then when she was satisfied, she curled up in a cardboard box and fell asleep. Early the next morning, she continued until she came to the train yard. 'I bet I could take a train to west London.' She thought as her blue eyes scanned the area. She knew Skimbleshanks would probably be around and so she searched for him. Then she saw a movement, it was a orange striped tabby with a vest. She smiled and called "Skimbleshanks! Skimble!"

The striped tabby had just returned from east London and was on his way back to the station when he heard a voice calling him. He looked around until he saw a calico queen waving her paw. He strolled over and did a double take when he realized it was Rumpleteazer. _'What was she doing out here? Where was Mungojerrie?'_ he wondered. "Hello lassie! How are ye today?" he greeted her.

"I'm fine Skimble. I need to get to west London. Is there a train I can take?" she asked as she set her bags down.

"As a matter of fact, there's a train yonder that will put ye near the west London Jellicle tribe. It's number 37. Actually what are ye doing down here? Where's ye partner in crime?" he told her.

She looked down at her paws and said, "Mungojerrie's been cheating on me and so I got Deuteronomy to revoke our mating. We're no longer partners in crime or the Notorious Duo. I've left the junkyard and am heading towards west London. I have some friends there who I cans stay with."

Skimble raised his eyebrows at that. "Are ye sure ye want to do this lassie? It's a fair long ride to west London and ye'd be traveling alone." Suddenly another voice called for him. "Excuse me lassie. I'll be right back." He scampered towards the conductor who was calling him.

Rumple watched him run off and began to clean herself. Soon he came back to where she was sitting.

"Yer in luck lassie. Mike, the conductor, has asked me to go on the train to west London. I'll accompany ye if that's ok?" he asked happily.

Teazer smiled. "Of course. But I really don't want to talk about Mungojerrie."

They boarded the train and soon they stopped at the Westerly Junction. "Well, lassie. Here ye are in west London. Are ye going to come back to the junkyard?" Skimble asked.

Rumple hesitated and said, "Well, I don't know. I might, I might not. It all depends on how I fare here. When are you next coming back this way?"

Skimble pulled a map from his vest and consulted it. "Well lassie. It looked like I'll be here in two weeks. There's a freighter coming in. Will I see ye then?"

She smiled and said, "Of course! Please tell Tugger about this. You and him are the only ones who know where I'm at. Tugger has family down here." She finished as she saw the confused look on Skimbleshanks' face. "Also, don't tell Mungojerrie where I am. I don't want him coming after me. I need to be away from him. You and Tugger can come visit me whenever you want, but that's it. Everybody else will just try to get me back and Jerrie will want to apologize ect, ect, ect. I'm not ready to talk to him and won't be for a while. Within three weeks, I should have found a place of residence and then I'll tell you. Thank you for taking me down here. I love you Skimble." As she hugged him goodbye, she started to cry a bit. She looked up to see tears in his eyes as well.

"Well, lassie, we'll miss ye tricks and ye cheeky self. I will give Tugger the message. Good luck!" Skimble said as she walked off. He sighed and got back on the train going up to Canterbury. _'Kits these days! Too much drama.'_ He thought as the train pulled out of the Junction.

West London was different then up north. Everything wasn't as crowded and the human's accents were a bit different. However, things also seemed to move faster. She skirted around rushing feet until she found herself near the edge of the town. She found an empty garbage can and set her stuff down. She wasn't aware that there were several pairs of eyes watching her as she fell asleep.

"Hey, she's in our territory! Let's get her!" whispered Krater. He peered out from behind the garbage box again.

"No. we can't. We have to wait for the boss." argued Natanii. She peeked out from between the slats.

"What's the problem guys?" came a new voice.

Krater and Natanii looked up guiltily. They looked up at the tall form of Shredder.

"Shredder, sir. There's a queen in our territory. She's from up north." Natanii said as bravely as she could muster.

"We were just waiting for you to come so that we can attack her." piped up Krater.

"Well, now that just won't do. I can see that she's tired. I like cats to put up a fight. We'll let her sleep here tonight and then in the morning after she's woken up, then we'll attack. Tsk, tsk. Have some respect for cats." Shredder said gently. Then his expression hardened and he barked quietly, "Get back to the house now! I don't want to see either of you until morning!"

Natanii and Krater turned on their tails and zoomed off with Shredder following slower behind them.

As they left, on a building overlooking the alley, a dark cat and a large Pollicle were watching the scene. "Hmm. Old Shredder is up to his old tricks again. I guess we'll have to do something about that, won't we Apollo?" the cat said to his companion.

Apollo just laughed as well as a Pollicle can and then went to the other edge of the building to keep watch.

"She must be new around here. Nobody goes into this alleyway unless they're new. Cute little thing." The cat mussed to himself as he fluffed his mane and settled into a more comfortable position to watch the little calico queen.


	4. Friends and Enemies

Yes, I know this is short, but I couldn't fit it with any of the other chapters. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies

Rumpleteazer woke up smelling something foul. As she got up and stretched, she turned around and was shocked to see several cats watching her. They didn't look at all friendly. There were three males and a female. "Wha… what do you want with me?" she asked as she sat down facing them.

"Tsk, tsk, manners please." Said the middle male. "I am Shredder and these are part of my gang, Krater, Natanii, and Dre'gon. This is our alleyway and you need to beat it."

"I'm Rumpleteazer and bug off. I didn't know it was 'your' alley way and I rather like it here." She spat back. She could probably fight them. She and Jerrie had fought Macavity's hench cats dozens of times and so she knew how to fight.

"Well, Rumpleteazer, if you won't leave then we'll have to kill you. I don't appreciate moochers." said Shredder. With that he leapt at her, but she, being ready for it, jumped. As she rose, her lithe body twisted in the air and she came down with both hind paws right on his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Natanii growled and flew at her, knocking her over. She prepared to punch Rumpleteazer, but Rumple dodged in time and landed several scratches over Natanii's left eye. Momentarily blinded, Natanii struck out and pushed Rumple against the wall. She fell with a thud and then she couldn't move. She lay there unmoving as Natanii, Krater and Dre'gon closed in on her.

"Hey, scumbags! Lay off the little lady! Bad manners." Came a new voice and the others all turned. A midnight-blue cat come out of the shadows. He had a dark yellow mane and deep emerald eyes. The tip of his tail and both hind paws were golden colored.

"What do you think you're doing Nightspark?" growled Dre'gon. "I don't think you understand what's happening here."

"Oh I understand just fine. You're attacking a helpless cat."

"Helpless! Helpless!" shrieked Natanii. "Look what she did to Shredder! She killed him!"

"I can't help that, but you're attacking one of my friends. She came to visit me from another tribe." He didn't then know just how right he was. He needed to distract them from the unconscious queen. He had instructed Apollo, Ragtail, and Sander to collect the queen and take her back to their house. Even as he was talking to them, he saw the three Pollicles arrive at the crate and pick up the still out cat. Ragtail picked up her bags and they left silently. "If you insist on hurting one of my friends, then you will pay! Kimmer! Sheari! Goldbar! Mikki! To me! We fight!" he yelled as a group of Pollicles came out from the shadows. Shredder's group started to cower.

Natanii shouted, "Get them! They killed our leader!" Dre'gon, Krater, and Natanii leapt on the dogs, but they were outnumbered and soon the three cats lay dead.


	5. A New Hope?

Chapter 5: A New Hope?

Nightspark was licking a nasty slice on his hind paw when Apollo came loping towards him and said, "We got the little queen home just fine. She is still unconscious. We laid her in your bed because it's the softest."

Nightspark just nodded and looked around. Nobody seemed to be too badly hurt. He looked at the gash on his leg. He sighed. He'd have to get Carrito to sew it. He didn't want a big scar on his leg. What would the females think? Mikki came over to him and helped him get onto her back. "All right everybody, back to the house. Sheari, please bring Carrito with her bag. I got a nasty cut on my leg. I also want her to look at the female."

Sheari smiled a doggy smile and dashed off.

When they arrived at the house, which was just a bunch of crates and boxes, they heard a scream from inside. Nightspark jumped of Mikki and stumbled. He dashed into the house and up a small set of stairs. When he got to his room, he saw that the little queen was awake and Ragtail was cowering in the corner. It was pretty easy to asses the situation. "Ragtail, leave us. When Carrito arrives, send her up please." He said as gently as possible. The little female was still very frightened. Her ears were back against her head and her claws were out. "Easy babe. I won't hurt you. Neither will any of the other Pollicles. If they do they'll answer to me." He said as soothingly as possible.

Rumpleteazer was still sleeping, but something was bugging her nose and so she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she realized that there was a Pollicle looking at her. She screamed. The Pollicle backed into a corner. Suddenly a large cat burst into the room. She put her claws out and hissed. The other cat didn't say anything. She couldn't see what kind it was because there wasn't a lot of light. He was saying something to the dog whose name was apparently Ragtail. Then the other cat turned to her and flipped a switch. Light flooded the room and Rumpleteazer was able to see. The handsome cat in front of her was midnight blue and had a dark yellow mane. _'I wonder if this is Tugger's cousin.'_ He looked like him, but without the leopard spots and golden fur. She hissed again. The other cat just sat down and began to lick an awful looking cut on his gold hind paw.

He looked at her again and said gently, "Easy babe. Easy babe. I won't hurt you. Neither will any of the other Pollicles."

She just continued to stare at him silently.

He sighed while he studied her. She had calico coloring, but tabby stripes. Her eyes were a vibrant deep blue and he had to struggle to not lose himself in them. She was really cute. There was something about her that was temping. "Who might you be, darling?" he asked when he was able to talk again. "I think I have right to know after I saved you."

Teazer looked at him while he was looking at her. He was very handsome. And his voice was pleasant to listen to. Her ears perked up and she retracted her claws. He said he wouldn't hurt her. It wouldn't hurt to tell him her name. "I'm Rumpleteazer." She said quietly.

Her voice was like a bell, beautiful and striking. "Well, Rumpleteazer- wait! Aren't you part of the Notorious Duo?" he exclaimed curiously.

Her blue eyes looked suddenly became suspicious. "Yes. I was. My former partner was Mungojerrie. Why? Have you heard of us?"

"Of course, my dear queen. Your reputation is very widespread. It is a pleasure to meet one half of the famous trouble makers. I would be honored if you would teach me, sweet lady." He said laughingly and then bowed at the waist. She smiled and he thought he'd melt.

"And who might you be, pretty boy?" she asked as she smiled.

"I'm not 'pretty boy.' That's my cousin's nickname. I'm-" he started to say, but was interrupted when Carrito burst into the room.

"Well, well, well, Nightspark. What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked as she hustled over to him.

"Glad to see you too, Carrito. Before you deal with me, I'd like you to meet Rumpleteazer. I had to save her from Shredder and his gang. She took a bad fall and I'd like you to make sure she's all right." Nightspark said as he motioned to the queen sitting on the bed who looked wide-eyed at the dark yellow queen in front of her.

"Oh, you poor dear." Carrito cooed as she looked Rumple and down.

Rumple hissed as she came towards her. Her foot hurt and she didn't want anything to touch it.

Nightspark walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "It's ok. Carrito is a nurse and I saw you take a hard fall. I just want her to make sure you are fine. I don't like to see beautiful queens in pain." He looked into her eyes again pleading.

A small smile crept over her face as she looked at him. She nodded and looked towards the other queen. The other queen came forward and introduced herself.

"Hello my dear. I'm Carrito. I'm the nurse for the Jellicle tribe around here. Let's check you out." She looked at Nightspark and shook her head. "Sorry, you'll have to leave. This is a ladies' job." She said as she pushed him out the door and slammed it.

Rumpleteazer couldn't help herself and emitted a silly giggle. The look on his face was identical to one of the Rum Tum Tugger's after he'd been rejected by a queen.

As the door slammed in his face, he heard Rumpleteazer give a high pitched giggle. He felt weak in the knees and almost collapsed. That giggle was like tinkling bells and he loved it. He started pacing. He'd never felt this way about another cat before, especially a queen. What was happening? He had an inkling about what it was, but he pushed it aside. What would the others say? He stopped pacing in horror as he thought about what his cousin would say. After all, Tugger had taught him how to be a ladies' tom. He continued pacing again. He couldn't figure out what it was about her that made him fell happy. But wait. He stopped pacing. She was part of the Notorious Duo. She had a mate… but didn't she say her 'former' partner? Maybe that meant she was available. He smiled at the thought.

Meanwhile inside, Rumple forgot her fears as Carrito examined her body. She was very much like Jennyanydots and Jellylorum mixed together. When Carrito put a paw on her foot, she yelped.

"Oops! Sorry dearie, I didn't realize it would hurt that much. I'm going to have to set it. You won't be able to walk on it for a while. I'd give it at least three weeks." Carrito apologized.

"But I'm suppose to meet my friend at the train station in two weeks." Rumple whined.

"Sorry sweetie, but if you don't want to have a limp, you'll stay off it. Maybe Nightspark can take you or he could meet your friend for you. Nightspark's a good cat. He seems to be quite taken with you honey. He's one of the best cats to have on your side." Carrito said as she set the calico's foot.

"What do I do if I have to relieve myself?"

"Well, I can either set up a box here, or you could get one of the female Pollicles to take you out. Sheari is a real nice poodle. I'm sure she'd do it." Carrito busied herself with tidying up the room again.

"I'd rather go out to do my business."

"O.k. should I get Sheari then?" Carrito asked.

Rumple nodded silently as she thought about meeting the Pollicle.

Carrito came back and opened the door. "Rumple, this is Sheari. Sheari, this is Rumpleteazer."

"Hello lovey. Nice to meet you. I hear you'll be laid up for a while. I'll be happy to help out any way I can." Sheari said cheerfully as she lay down near Rumple so that the cat didn't feel too intimidated.

Just then Nightspark came into the room and immediately went over to where Rumple was. "Well, what's happening?" he asked concernedly. Even though he'd only just met her, he still felt for her.

"Hold on a minute fancy pants," Carrito called.

He stopped talking and looked at her.

"I need to clean your paw as well." she finished as she pulled out a bottle of cleaning solution.

Nightspark walked over and sat down still looking at the little queen,

She just smiled and said, "Carrito said that I broke my paw and that I have to stay off it for at least three weeks." She shrugged helplessly. "I don't mean to be imposing, but can I stay here? I don't have any place to go. I came from the Jellicle tribe up north. I know your cousin, Rum Tum Tugger."

He stared at her. She knew Tugger? She was a Jellicle too. That made him feel better. "You know Tugger? How is he?"

She laughed. "He's fine. Breaking hearts as usual. Yes, he's like an older brother. I was the only kitten who didn't fall for him. I already had a love." She let her face fall a bit as she remembered the look on Jerrie's face when she left him. "Besides, he was too arrogant for my tastes. Also, he disapproved of my burgling. He says hi and wants you to visit. He's actually the one who told me to find you. He said that you'd take care of me as a favor. Will you?"

'She is very, very cute.' He thought as he thought about what she said. She was looking at him with those big blue eyes that were bottomless. 'A favor that I will gladly do.' He thought, but said aloud, "Of course I will. It's no trouble at all, babe. I'd love to have a beautiful queen around to protect. As for burgling, I can see why he wouldn't approve, but I do. And again I say that I'd be honored if you would teach me…" He looked at her bandaged paw and hurried on, "After you're healed of course. Is there anything else I can do?"

"There is. Did one of the Pollicles pick up my bags? If you could help me set it up, then you could have your bed back." She told him as she tried to make herself more comfortable.

"All right. You're going to be fine. It may hurt for a while, but it'll get better. Keep an eye on Teazer for me. I'll be back in two weeks to check on you." Carrito said cheerfully as she left.

"That would be fine. Would still like to stay in the room? Well… um… do you have a problem sleeping the same room with a tom?" he asked nervously, dreading the answer. In his mind it wasn't so much if she could stand it, but if he could stand it: her sleeping in the same room as him.

"I don't have a problem with it. I don't have a mate, so there's nobody I can get into trouble with." She said as she tried to push herself up and collapsed, panting. "I guess it's nearly impossible to move my paw." She laughed lightly.

He laughed too as he picked up her bags and dumped them out. Out of the bags came red and silver trappings and jewels. Also some odds and ends, like a brass horse head, a locket, and a lot of ribbons. In addition, a smaller bag fell out. He looked amazedly at it all. He picked up the smaller one and peered inside. In it were about a dozen lock picks, a pot of black paint, some rope, and a few other things that he couldn't tell what they were.

Teazer saw him looking at it and commented, "Oh, that bag? That's my bag of tricks. It holds everything I need to go on runs." She watched as he ran a paw over a velvet pillow. She continued on, "You know… this is only a portion of what Mungojerrie and I stole. This is all my stuff that I stole. I had probably several more bags of stuff, but it was all stuff that he stole for me and I don't want it anymore. Is there a high class area around here? If there is, then… it's ours for the taking." She instructed him where to position the pillows and other pieces. Then she asked, "I know it may seem like a lot, but do you think you could carry me to my bed? I'd do it, but I can't walk."

He looked into her imploring eyes. _'How could I say no?'_ he thought as he said, "My pleasure, Teazer. May I call you that?" he walked over to the bed and bent down and scooped her up. She put her arms around his neck as he carried her to where her stuff was.

"Of course Sparky." She said as she giggled slightly.

When she giggled, it was right in his ear and he could feel her warm breath on his fur. It made his mane stand on end. As he carried her, he couldn't believe how light she was. It was almost like carrying a ghost. Her fur was silky and soft. He could feel the warmth radiating off her body as he held her close to him. When he reached the pillows, he knelt and set her down gently, making sure to put her bandaged foot in a comfortable position. When he was done, he made the mistake of looking up into her deep, bottomless blue eyes.

Silence. Neither cat spoke. Teazer looked at him. Suddenly he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She blinked and put her paw up. He blushed and rushed out of the room. _'Wow.'_ Was all her mind could come up with. The only other tom who had ever kissed her was Mungojerrie. She hadn't planned on finding another tom because of what happened with her former partner, she didn't want to get her heart broken again. And… after all… he was Rum Tum Tugger's cousin. Tugger only slept with a queen and then could care less about them afterwards. Wouldn't any relative of his be the same or similar? Why was she feeling for a guy when she had recently broken off another relationship that had lasted for a long time? And most of all… why was she falling for a relative of the Northern Jellicle playboy? All these thoughts and more swirled around in her head as she curled up as best as she could and tried to sleep.

After he dashed out of the room, he closed the door and leaned heavily against it. What was happening to him? He wasn't supposed to fall in love! Not with her! She was all wrong for him. She was a burglar, although a cute one, but she was single. She wasn't his type at all. She'd be the kind who'd want to settle down right away and have kittens right? But, he still wanted her to be his. He felt complete with her. But first…he had to know if she liked the little kiss or not. He went off to find something to eat. He needed to think away from her. He could still feel her in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Let me know, please! The rest of it is being read.


	6. The Aftermath

Well... I know it's been a while, but now I'm back. I know I said that this story was on hiatus, but appearently you people are getting restless, so here's the next chapter.

**Doppleteaser:** Isn't it great? Thanks for your review!

-Purrs, Anglina

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

Meanwhile a week later… back in the junkyard, a yellow and red queen sauntered up to the junkyard gate. She was looking for someone. She entered undetected seeing as the guard, who was Pouncival, was busy with Etcetera. As she crept in, her green eyes roamed all over the yard.

"Hey, sugar. Where are you headed?" came a suave voice.

The queen looked up to see a large maned cat in front of her. He was looking at her with unveiled interest. "I'm looking for Mungojerrie. Do you know him?" she asked. "He hasn't come to see me for a while and I was wondering if he's still interested."

Tugger frowned when she said this. _'This must be Tianzzi.'_ He thought as he studied her form. She had deep green eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. She was slim and muscular. He could see why Mungo would be attracted to her, but his private opinion still didn't change: Rumpleteazer was cuter. "Mungojerrie? Oh, you must be the queen who he used to cheat on his mate. Yeah, you'll find him by the southern junk pile and two boxes to the right." He said as he turned on his golden paw and sauntered away.

The queen, Tianzzi, just stared after his good-looking butt. Jerrie had a mate? That was news to her. Oh, well. What did the other have that she didn't? Certainly not a beautiful diamond and ruby necklace. She was wearing it now. It was an awful nice present. Surely, such a present as that meant that he liked her more than a fling…but if he had a mate…then that was a whole different ballpark. Not that she cared too much one way or another. She liked Jerrie, but she also liked several other toms and she got presents from them. However, something was a bit different about him. She couldn't put her paw on it, though.

Mungojerrie was lying in his box, just lying, not moving. For the past couple weeks, he'd become fairly anti-social. He didn't talk to any of the other cats except Tugger and never left his box unless it was to relieve himself or to get food. Most of the other cats didn't really feel any sympathy for him. He had made the decision to cheat and therefore, he needed to pay the consequences. He heard paw steps outside his box, but he didn't pay them any heed. It was probably just Tugger who came to visit him every day. But then he heard a different voice call out,

"Jerrie? Are you in there? Please come out. I need to talk to you."

He groaned when he realized it was Tianzzi. He'd been avoiding her for the past week. How could he go back to her, when he knew that it was because of her that his mate, the one cat he really loved, had left him? He stayed still, hoping that she would leave. He heard the curtain being pulled aside. He sighed. "What do you want Tianzzi?"

"Well… I was wondering if you were still interested. You haven't come by to see me." She said as she cautiously crept towards him. He was sure acting weird. Every other time she was with him, it was all she could do to slow him down.

He sighed heavily and turned towards her. "True, I was seeing you for a while and now, because of that, my mate has left. I don't want to see you again. Now I've lost everything that really mattered to me. You… you were just a fling I never should have taken. I regret the time I was with you. I also want the collar I gave you back."

She was stunned. She hadn't realized that he was just looking for fun. She'd thought that he really cared for her. _'Ah, hell with it.'_ she thought and unclasped the collar. "Here, I never wanted it anyhow. Take your present back. I honestly thought you wanted more than just some fun. I was wrong and I can accept that. I won't bother you again." She said blandly, walking towards the door. As she pulled back the door, she turned around and said sweetly, "I won't bother you again, but if you ever need company, you know where to find me." With that she left Jerrie in complete silence.

Mungojerrie didn't even turn to watch her leave. He sighed again and turned over in his bed. His stomach rumbled. He pushed himself up and took off to find some food. What was he going to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW!


	7. Journey to Healing

Hello, darlings! I'm in a good mood, so here's the next chapter. But... that doesn't mean that I'm going to put up other chapters of "Holiday Love." Everything I said on that story still applys. I just feel like not being a bitch. This is going to be the last chapter for a while b/c the next one is going to belong and major plot developement. Just though I should let you know.

-Purrs, Anglina

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Journey to Healing

Two weeks later…

Nightspark woke up to find Rumpleteazer next to him. He stiffened and tried to get up without waking her. She must have gotten cold. Even the cloth over the house wasn't enough to keep out the night wind. She just snuggled in closer and a purr erupted from her throat. He froze. _'This wasn't supposed to happen!'_ he admonished himself mentally. But somehow it did happen and he had the feeling that it was mutual, but he wasn't sure.

Over the past two weeks, they'd done everything together. At least… as much as she could do with her leg in a splint. Carrito had come in yesterday to remove it and was pleased with the healing process. She was now able to walk on it, but shouldn't overdo it. He still wasn't sure of how he felt towards her and how she felt about him. She had opened up to him a bit about her former mate, but that didn't mean anything. He wanted to give her space to cope.

He still felt weak in the knees when she giggled or smiled at him, but he continued to shrug it off.

She moved away from him and blinking groggily, woke up.

"Good morning, Teazer." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Morn…" she grunted, obviously not awake. _'Darn it!'_ She'd woken up beside him again. She needed to stop doing that. Granted it had been several weeks since she'd left Mungojerrie, but she shouldn't be able to forget him this quickly, should she? Sparky was kind of like a mix between Rum Tum Tugger and Jerrie. Jerrie. She hadn't really thought about him in a while. Did that mean she was recovering? Or did that mean that she was only using Nightspark as a replacement for her former mate? She shook her head and she stretched. She moved her paw gently and found that it didn't hurt. She slowly sat up and began to wash herself. Today was the day that Skimble was coming! She'd almost forgotten about it. "Hey, Sparky?"

"Yeah, doll?" came his reply.

"Can you help me get to the train station? One of my friends form the other junkyard is coming to visit." She asked sweetly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her head fur was still mussed from sleep and her eyes weren't fully bright, but the sparkle that he'd come to love was there. How could he say no? Even if his mind wasn't convinced, his heart was convinced that he loved her. "Of course, darling. You should know that by now, I'd do almost anything for you." _'Where that hell did that come from?'_ he thought, very surprised that his mouth wasn't obeying his brain.

She looked at him in surprise. "You would? You must only be saying that because I've been an invalid for the past two weeks. I mean…" she stopped talking and tried to gather her thoughts. "I'm not trying to say that I don't appreciate what you and the Pollicles have done, but I wish you wouldn't say things you don't mean. Jer- Mungojerrie used to say that he'd do anything for me, and look what happened." It felt as if something had melted inside her heart. This was really the first time that she had really thought or talked about Jerrie. Yeah, she had mentioned him several times to Nightspark, but she had never told him the whole story. She didn't look at him as she said this.

He heard the catch in her voice and sat up. The maned tom just stared at her. She didn't believe that he meant what he said. Well, he could understand why, seeing as she had obviously been hurt by Mungojerrie. But he wouldn't hurt her. However, he realized that if he ever wanted to heal the gash on her heart, then he'd have to show her, not just tell her. His mouth continued to wander. "I wasn't just referring to when your paw was hurt, I was saying that even now, or even next year, that I'd anything for you."

"Thank you, but that's exactly what Jerrie said. And he didn't do everything for me. He didn't stay away from that other queen, he didn't gat me the necklace like he said he would, and above all, he didn't keep his promise to me that we'd be life-mates. Because he said things and didn't follow through on them, he broke my heart and I haven't gotten over it. I never really did tell you the whole story, did I?"

"No-" he tried to say but was cut off.

She put her paw to his mouth. "Hush. Yes you deserve to know. You've been taking care of me and I appreciate it. But if we are to continue living together, then it's only fair that you know. Besides, I think it might make me feel better to talk about it with someone." She removed her paw and looked into his eyes. In them she saw something, but it was something she couldn't fathom.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this now? I mean, are you ok?" he asked, concerned for her well-being. He didn't want her to talk if it would be too painful for her. In that sense, he was different from his cousin. Even though they looked alike, they had completely different personalities.

The calico queen squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "We met when we were young. I was one and he was one and a half. I'd been living all over the place until Tugger found me in a trash can. He brought me back to the junkyard. There I met Mungojerrie. He befriended me and taught me everything he knew about stealing. Eventually we saw each other as more than friends and he asked me to be his mate. That was the happiest moment of my life." She felt tears start to leak. "He always told me that I was the only queen in his life. He stole all sorts of jewelry for me. He gave me a string of pearls when he asked me to be his mate. He promised that he'd never leave me and that his heart would always be mine. But then, after about a year, I started to notice that he left in the middle of the night. He never told me where he went, just that he was 'out.' I tried to get an answer, but he would sidestep it and kiss me. His kisses made me forget." A small appeared on her face as she remembered them, but it soon faded as she continued. "Then, about four weeks ago, I started to notice another queen's scent on his fur. I brushed it off and didn't think anything of it. I didn't want to believe that he'd cheat on me with another queen. I loved him too much to really confront him. I didn't want to lose him and I thought that it was somehow my fault and not his. I was wandering around the streets trying to think when I ran into some of my other friends. Yes, these friends live in Tottenham Court. They invited me for a meal and of course, I didn't refuse. Over dinner I heard talk of a calico tom and a red and yellow queen. It didn't occur to me that the calico tom was Jerrie. The next thing I heard confirmed it. The tom had given the queen a jeweled necklace. Ok, I thought. No big deal. But Rosella piped up and said that it was full of red and white sparkly stones. It was an exact description of a necklace that Mungo said he'd swipe for me. I ran out of there and went straight to our box and started crying." She stopped talking as the tears came faster. He head sunk into her paws.

His heart was aching at the sight of her crying. He timidly reached over and put a large yellow paw around her shoulders. She leaned into him. "Are, are you sure you want to continue? Can you handle it?" he asked gently into her headfur. He felt her nod a bit against his fur.

She was grateful for him being there. She continued shakily, "A few days later, I woke up early in the morning and something felt weird. I decided that I'd confront him about the other queens' scent on him. When I asked him, he didn't give me a straight answer and suddenly became flustered. So I went to Old Deuteronomy, our leader," she explained. "and I explained the situation to him and our second-in-command, Munkustrap. So in the end, Old D. revoked our mating. Because I couldn't handle being in the same place as him, I left. You obviously know the rest. When he didn't have a good excuse for his actions, he hurt me." She implored, looking into his eyes. She wanted to get him to understand why she couldn't believe certain things anymore. "He broke all the promises that he made me. On top of it all, he actually had the nerve to say that he still loved me! Tell me, how can one still love their mate if they go running to another? It wouldn't have been so bad if he was just having dinner with her or giving her presents; what really bothers me is that he spent nights with her. Why would he do that when he had me? I mustn't have been good enough or enough for him." Her voice took on a bitter tone. "I bet this queen is as pretty as Bombalurina. He broke my heart and I don't know when, how, or if it will ever heal. I don't want to go back there. Deep in my heart though, I still care for him, but my mind and the rest of my heart forbid me from returning. If I return to the junkyard, return to him, it makes me look like the fool. I'm not ready to forgive him for what he's done. I'm sure he's suffering too, but somehow, he can't possibly have it as bad as me." She gave a small, bitter laugh. "Here I am, whining and prattling on like a baby. Excuse me, I need to be alone."

He watched silently as she detached herself and slowly walked over to her bedding and curled up. He then heard quiet sobbing. He gazed at her shaking form and then at the door. He sat there wondering what to do. He wasn't the type of tom to give comfort, he was a ladies' tom. His mind warred with itself.

'_She's a queen, go to her.'_

'_No, she's grieving, leave her.'_

Back and forth the voices continued to argue until he mentally yelled _'SHUT-UP!'_ He shook his mane out and crept towards the sad queen. He reached her side and curled up beside her. He wrapped his paws around her and began purring in her ear.

She was dreaming, the kind resulting from extreme pain or happiness. She was lost in a hazy area, land or sea, she couldn't tell. She was crying and nothing, nobody was there. She wandered aimlessly trying to find a way out. Any way would work as long as it would free her. Then, she heard a sound that was like one of those big metal things that raced the road. The sound continued and intensified as it broke through the haze. She faded back into consciousness and realized that Nightspark was the one making the rumbling sound. He was purring in her ear. Slowly her tears stopped and she just lay there.

As he purred to her, he noticed that her sobs were ebbing. Soon she wasn't moving and he peered over her body to see if she was awake. She was and her blue eyes looked into his.

Rumpleteazer sat up. She began to wash her face. "So there's the whole sordid story of my life in a nutshell. I'm sorry for imposing my troubles on you."

"Don't be sorry. Some things are better out in the open. Thank you for telling me. I, I, um…" he stuttered. "I, hope I can help to heal the hurt some if you'll let me." He finished. He felt his face grow warm and he wished the ground would swallow him up. _'I can't believe I said that! I don't want to… do I?'_ he looked at her and saw her eyes light up a bit.

"Thank you. I, I don't know what to say, but…I think that I would like that very much. But it will take a long time. Some days might be better than others. However, I'm surprised that Tugger's cousin would be so willing to settle down. He told me that you are as bad as him when it comes to queens." She said quietly.

'_Why did my playboy cousin have to go and assume that we're the same way? If I ever find the right queen, I'd settle down. Actually, I think I just might have found the right one.'_ Out loud he said, "Oh in certain areas we are the same, but I'm more likely to settle down. But yes, we both consider ourselves to be ladies' toms." He said rather cockily.

She smiled. He was almost as unbearable as Tugger, but there was something else there. Something that made him much more tolerable. Jerrie had a cocky sense of humor and Sparky was very similar. Maybe that was why she felt able to let him into her life a bit: because he was so similar to Jerrie. But no, she couldn't use him as a substitute for Jerrie. _'Oh, this too confusing!'_ "Oh! I forgot! Skimbleshanks is supposed to come in today. Can you help me get to the station?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen between Nightspark and Rumpleteazer? Stay tuned.

Thank you to **Storm Front** for reviewing.

Up next: Some action. (wink, wink) but between who? Don't forget... Jerrie is still hangin around...

Reviews rock my world.


	8. A Question

Again, I know I said that the next chapter would be longer, but it's not. Deal with it. This has been sitting on my labtop for quite a while. I know that this is a short chapter... but if I can get some feedback, then the next one will be better. You know what I found? That people who write RENT stories are better reviewers. Just a thought...

-Anglina

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: A Question

"Where is he?" Rumpleteazer asked from atop Kimmer's back. While her paw was out of the splint, Nightspark still didn't want her to hurt herself by walking too much on it. So he had asked Kimmer, a young lab, to carry her. So the 3 of them made their way down to the station. It made for a comical sight. A large maned cat being followed by a dog that was carrying another cat on it's back. Upon arriving at the station, they retreated to an inconspicuous corner of the yard to wait for the train that would have Skimbleshanks on it.

_TOOT! TOOT!_ The 2 cats and one dog looked up, startled as a huge train came lumbering on in and lurched to a stop. As it cooled down, the smokestack gave one last belch and out a came a huge plume of black smoke. As the passengers alighted, three pairs of eyes stared at the door until they saw an orange tabby in a brown vest leap off.

"Skimble!" she cried happily. She was shocked to then see another cat jump off the train. "Tugger!" she also called. "Kimmer let me down."

The lab gave her a doggy grin and let her get off. She rushed over to her friend as fast as she could her paw would allow. 'Why was he here?' She wondered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

What do think will happen? What do you want to happen? Care to give me details? Critique is more than welcome. That does include flames. I've sunk into a bit of a writer's block on ALL my stories, so I'd appreciate help getting out of it.


	9. THE END

_Well everyone. This is roughly how the fic's going to end. I figured that I should let everyone know as I will not be finishing this. For more info, please read the author's note in "Too Hungry To Care." I liked creating Nightspark. Maybe I'll put him in somewhere in a future RENT story... _

_-Serendipity Kat_

* * *

The Ending

Nightspark and Rumpleteazer end up becoming mates and Teazer has three kits. Nightspark is killed and the rest of his tribe turns on Teazer. So her, her kits, and a few of the Pollicles return to the Jellicle tribe. Teazer and her kits are taken in by Tugger and the Pollicles become gaurds. Mungojerrie is happy that she's back, but she doesn't really want anything to do with him. Since she left, he's become a hermit. Teazer's kits love Tugger, but Teazer and him don't have any kind of an affair. Eventually Teazer and Jerrie become friends again, but when Jerrie would make it more, Teazer refuses him and they stay friends.


End file.
